Mishaps in Painting
by jellybeans-are-amazing
Summary: "Don't you dare." She warned him.  "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't and I'll consider it."  "Tyler, I don't need to give you a reason."  "Wrong answer, babe." Gwen/Tyler


**Title**- Mishaps in Painting.

**Disclaimer**- I have come to accept that I will never and I mean ever own the Total Drama series. That's a depressing thought.

**A/N**- Here's another one-shot! My first one in awhile. Gosh it's so good to be back. I was in the hospital for about two months and then I had so much school work to catch up on I had no time to update. But I do now. I really hope this is good and that whoever reads it likes it. Please no flames but I do accept constructive criticism. Anyway I'll leave the rest of the author's note for the end. Enjoy. And italics are flashbacks. I apologize if its not any good.

**Pairings**- Gwen/Tyler Izzy/Ezekiel

**Dedication**- To Islanda. I am so sorry I didn't post this up sooner. Sorry. But I really hope you like it. Thank you for being a sweetie and reading my stories and for being the first one to review my first ever fic on this site.

* * *

Tyler smiled and dipped his paintbrush into paint. He made sure to get a good amount of paint on the brush before he lifted it up. Gwen looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare." She said. Tyler's smile widened.

"Maybe, maybe not. I have to say red may look good on you." He told her. The Goth narrowed he r eyes as she watched as the paint dripped onto the floor. She noticed that he pulled his hand back a little.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"Oh I would." He said. "You should know me better by now." He added.

"Don't you dare." She warned him.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't and I'll consider it."

"Tyler, I don't need to give you a reason."

"Wrong answer, babe."

The Goth watched more paint drip onto her floor.

'Crap.' She thought. 'When the art teacher comes back she's going to be wondering why there is paint on the floor.'

"Seriously Tyler, don't you think that you're blowing this a bit at of proportion?"

"No. But I'll tell you what. If you apologize I'll put the paintbrush down and forget this ever happened."

"Seriously Tyler I don't think I have to apologize for expressing my opinion."

"I happen to think so."

"We need to stop fooling around. Mrs. Michaels will be back by the end of the lunch period and we still haven't finished our projects."

The jock looked at the time.

"We still have half an hour. We're good." Before the Goth could respond to the jock, Splat, he had flung the paint. Gwen wiped the paint off of her check but just ended up smearing it.

"What do you know? Red does look good on you." He told her with a smile.

"You're going to regret that." She told her boyfriend. The smile on Tyler's face was replaced by a frown. He watched in silence as she walked over to one of the cabinets and take out two bottles of blue paint. Tyler's eyes widened as the realization of what she was going to do hit him.

"Oh you wouldn't." he said. She smiled at him.

"Oh I would." She told him using the same words he had used earlier. Gwen walked toward him and without warning squirted the paint over his face and clothes.

"You know you really should start wearing blue. It's a great color on you."

Oh, it's on now." The jock said as he dipped his hand in the container of paint. He got a good amount of it in his hands and flicked it at the Goth.

* * *

"_Okay. As we all know your art projects are due tomorrow by the end of class. No exceptions. If you don't hand it in then well you'll be in this class again next semester. Right, Duncan?" _Mrs. Michaels_ asked the delinquent. He just waved her off._

"_Please just hand something in. I don't want you in my class again."_

_Duncan smiled. "How many times can I take this class over?"_

"_Four. Why?"_

"_So I'll just fail this semester. I still have another chance."_

"_Dear god." D.J. raised his hand._

"_Yes D.J.?"_

"_I won't be here tomorrow."_

"_Oh well then just bring in a signed excuse note and bring it in with your project."_

"_O.K."_

"_I thought you said no excuses." Duncan called out._

"_He has a valid excuse. Unlike certain people." She said glaring at the delinquent who just smiled._

"_You know you love me Mrs. Michaels."_

"_Quite the opposite. You're the only student I have known since you were a sophomore a junior and if you don't pass now a senior."_

"_See so much history."_

_The bell rang before she could reply._

"_Thank the heavens. I'll see you all tomorrow."_

"_Hey Pasty, you coming to lunch?" Duncan asked his friend._

"_No. I'm going to stay and work on my project."_

_He nodded. "I'll see you after school then." Duncan left the classroom. Tyler walked up to her desk after putting his things away in his bag._

"_You going to lunch?"_

"_No. I'm staying here to finish the project."_

"_I'll stay with you. To be honest I didn't finish and I could use your help." He told her as he put his bag on the desk. He took out his art portfolio._

"_You don't have to stay."_

"_Don't be silly. I want to."_

"_Okay."_

"_Tyler, Gwen what are you two still doing here?"_

"_Well we have lunch and don't want to go. Can we stay and work on our projects?" The jock asked._

"_Sure. But I have errands to run so I'll be back by the end of the lunch period. Can I trust you two to look after the room while I'm gone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay." She said. She left the room and locked it from the outside so no one would get in. _

"_So let me see your project." _

"_OK, if I show you do you promise not to laugh?"_

"_Huh?" she looked at him, "why would I laugh?"_

"_I'm not a very good artist."_

"_I wouldn't know. I have never see n you draw. Or paint. I've only seen you play sports and-" she stopped mid sentence. Gwen didn't want to tell him he sucked at sports._

"_And what? What were you going to say?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. Forget it. So just show me your drawing so I can see what I can help you with."_

_Tyler opened his portfolio and placed the picture in front of her. She placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing but to no avail. The jock crossed his arms across his chest and watched her laugh._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh; it's just that…The picture to me looks like mutated animal."_

"_It's supposed to be my friend playing basketball. But I didn't get to draw the court yet."_

"_Oh."_

"_And I thought I told you to promise you wouldn't laugh."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Clearly none of your artistic talent rubbed of on me in the year we've been dating."_

"_Well art isn't your thing. Sports are…" she suggested. "I mean think about it. None of your athletic skills have rubbed off on me."_

_Tyler sighed and uncrossed his arms. He wasn't really upset at her. He was just bored and needed something fun to do. Glancing over to his left he spotted a paintbrush and a container of paint one of the students didn't put away. Smiling he walked over to it. Gwen watched him curiously._

"_What are you-" her eyes widened._

"_Oh you wouldn't dare."_

"_I think we both know that I would."_

_

* * *

_The paint hit Gwen right by he left eye. Deciding to trick him to gain the upper hand she dropped to the floor on her knees, dropped the paint bottle next to her and covered her eyes. The Goth let out a cry that feigned hurt.

"You got paint in my eyes Tyler."

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to." He told her as he walked over to her. Kneeling down in front of her he tried to pull her hands away to see. "Let me see." When he pulled her hands away he was surprised to see her smile.

"Got you." Gwen told him as she reached for the paint bottle and without warning squirted him with it.

"That was a cheap shot." The jock said as he wiped some paint away from his lips."

"Alls fair in love and war."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Gwen shrugged. "Nothing, it's just something I felt like saying." She said. "And it looks like I win." She added. He started to laugh. She tilted her head to the side and raised he eyebrow in question.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," he began to say once his laughter died down, "its so cute how you think you won."

"What are you talking about? I-" Tyler grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her onto the floor and pinned her on the floor. He used his weight to keep her still.

"Let me go. You win. Truce?"

"No. I don't think so, you may trick me again."

"I'm not. I promise you it's not a trick."

"I'm not falling for it." He said as he leaned in so he was nose to nose.

"What color do red and blue make?"

"Purple." Gwen answered. Tyler leaned in and closed the gap between them. Capturing her lips he cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. Instinctively she wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled away and nuzzled her neck. She let out a laugh, since she was ticklish there. He lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

"What do you know? We look good in purple too."

"You're weird."

"Maybe. But you like weird." Gwen nodded and grabbed him by the track suit and pulled him closer to her. Their lips were about to touch but…

The door opened with a click. And Izzy walked in with a surprised Ezekiel behind her.

"Ooh pretty. What happened?" the red head asked. She looked down at the couple on the floor.

"Oh, hey guys. Do you know what happened here? This room is a mess. Oh my gosh did a nuclear paint bomb go off?" she asked.

"I don't think that's what happened here at all, eh Izzy."

"What…My…What the …what happened?" Mrs. Michaels asked as she walked into the class room. She turned her attention to Izzzy and Ezekiel.

"And what are you two doing here. I locked the room from the outside."

"I left my book bag here 2nd period eh."

"And I wanted to help so I picked the lock. It was easy really."

"You have detention today. After school." Izzy shrugged. The prairie boy got his bag and walked out of the classroom with Izzy. Once they left she turned her attention to the pair on the floor.

"And you two. You have detention after school. And you're going to clean this room. Now I am going to get the cleaning supplies. Don't touch anything until I get back." She told them as she walked out of her classroom. Tyler looked at Gwen.

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Good point."

"You don't think this is going to jeopardize our project grade, do you?" the goth asked. The jock thought about it for a few seconds.

"She may take some points off." He said. "Crap I didn't think this through."

"And trust me with that sad drawing you needed all the points you could get."

"You think she'll give me extra credit?" the jock asked.

"Doubt it."

"Crap."

* * *

**A/N**- I hope this was okay. Hopefully there aren't many errors. This was fun to write, especially since most of it was written in the hospital. Anyway review if you feel like it.


End file.
